Old Fires Burning
by Alexa Elisabetta
Summary: Edward goes to Denali to distract himself from the tempting human, Bella, he has just met. He reunites with seductive Vampire, Tanya, and soon finds their old flame still burning. ExT. One-shot love scene. Full of smut.


Old Fires Burning

**All characters in the Twilight universe are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own these characters.**

**A/N: **Song that inspired this story - "Undertaker – Renholder Remix" by Puscifer.

Even to a vampire the biting air of Alaska was enough to chill you to the bone; elliciting shivers up and down my back. I walked slowly through the thickly carpeted forest, listening to the light crunching of the snow under my feet. Lost in my thoughts, I allowed myself to move at a nearly human speed; pausing at the base of an old moss-covered fir. I raised my head slowly, my eyes zeroing in on the place I had been for so long seeking. _Denali._

Something flickered about in the corner of my eye, and I turned just in time to see a glimpse of cloth before the creature dove behind an adjacent tree. I felt a low snarl rip from my chest, and I lunged towards the movement, cracking the tree I hit in two. I heard a light tinkling laugh as I shook the fallen snow from my shoulders. My head whipped around to see the sillhouette of a woman; her identity masked by the setting sun.

"I was wondering when you would come back for me, Edvard." The woman cooed, her voice desperately seductive as she stepped forward in to my view.

"Tanya" I breathed, my heart beating so hard it nearly burst from my chest.

The sight of her brought back countless memories, some good, some bad, but needless to say, old fires were still burning. I watched with wonder as her lips curled in to a sly smile; her hand reaching out to touch my chest.

"You are very much as beautiful as last I saw you," she purred, her russian accent dripping from her voice like honey.

"As are you, Tanya," I whispered. My hand ran down her side, resting on the curve of her waist as I pulled her in to my chest. She was proving to be exactly the distraction I needed.

Tanya's eyelids played heavily on her piercing blue eyes; staring at me through thick lashes. I felt her shudder as I reached a long finger up to stroke her cheek. The familiar electricty as our skin came in to contact still surprised me after all these years, and I savoured the sparks my hand ignited as I ran my fingers down her cold neck. Words were unnecessary as I felt her press her body deeper in to mine; she knew exactly what I needed.

White flakes began gently falling around us; Tanya's eyelashes glistening with melting snow. Raising my hand to her skin, I brushed a piece of wayward hair from her face. She sighed deeply, staring at me with hooded eyes and a small contended smile playing on her lips. I couldn't prolong this moment any longer, and as I leaned my head towards hers, I felt the familiar soft caress of her lips. I never felt so perfect as when I was kissing her; our mouths moving together, making me feel whole again.

She reached her slender fingers to her shirt, pulling at the buttons so slowly it was painful. As she got to the last button, she looked up at me innocently through her dark lashes, and slowly brushed the sleeves from her arms. I felt my breathe intake sharply as she stood before me in the glory of the moonlight. I forgot how truly _beautiful_ she was. As her pale ivory skin reflected the soft light from the moon I couldn't imagine a more perfect sight than she.

I moaned with pleasure as I felt her hand reach down my pants, massaging my already hard shaft. She trailed her other hand down my chest to the top of my pants, causing my body to shudder with anticipation as she loosened the buttons on my jeans. I grabbed her wrists, surprising her and pinning her against the tree. She smiled slyly as I heard a gutteral growl erupt from my mouth. I ripped at her pants and threw them on the ground, not caring at this point if they were destroyed or not. I could feel my animalistic side winning over my intellect, and I stared at her with eyes burning with desire. I trailed my hand up her side to rest on her breast and I heard her sharp intake of breath. I massaged at her breast, kissing her neck deeply as her head leaned back against the tree in pleasure. "Ohhh Edvard," she moaned, weaving her hand in to my hair and pulling, hard.

Her moan was enough to send me over the edge. I ripped violently at her bra, throwing it down as I pulled her thong to her ankles. Tanya hitched her leg around my side, pulling her hips to meet mine as she kissed at my chest. I felt her hands at my back, and she ripped in to my skin with her sharp nails. I whimpered as pain combined with pleasure, and I thrust in to her hard. Her entire body shuddered as I pressed her closer in to the tree. "Oh Edvard, I had missed you," she breathed quietly, distracted by my lips on her neck, her jaw, her breasts. I couldn't seem to get enough of her. I wanted to feel all of her skin on my skin; to drown in her scent and easy smiles.

Her hands ran up and down my back as she bit me hard on the neck, causing me to growl in pain. I quickly wiped that cheeky grin off her face as I pinned her arms above her against the tree, holding her body up with my other hand. She whimpered softly, making the most perfect sound I had ever heard. I tilted her face up towards mine, staring in to her eyes with an intensity that I hope she understod. I _needed_ her. I began stroking up and down her leg in circles, gently teasing her with my touch. She grabbed my hand and moved it behind her, to rest on her back. .

"Harder" she breathed, an edge of desire lingering in her voice.

I nodded in to her shoulder as I continued kissing and nipping at her neck; each kiss causing a moan to slip through her lips.

I could tell she was getting closer. Her body began to shake, her back arching in to me as she convulsed. "Edvard, edvard, Ohhhhh," she screamed loudly; throwing her head back as she rode out her climax. Her screams did me in. I felt my body surge, my orgasm building, and I heard her say in a breathy voice "Come for me Edvard. Come for me dear." That was it. My body shook as my orgasm flooded through me, causing my eyes to close, and my lips to groan in pleasure.

She stood still panting against the tree; her post-coital glow giving her skin an unearthly beauty.

"I really had missed you Tanya, " I whispered; the air from my lungs spent from our love making.

She peeked up at me, a beautifully soft expression on her face, and her pretty lips curled in to a smile. I felt her hand slip in to mine, and she pulled me in to a loving hug. I gave her hand a squeeze, bringing it to my mouth and planting a tender kiss on each of her perfect fingers. She laughed her little tinkling laugh and laid her head on my shoulder, lost in thought.

"I _do_ so enjoy being your distraction, Edvard."


End file.
